Airplanes
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: After 92 years of marriage Edward and Bella start to drift apart. With Edward working late at the hospital Bella doesnt get attention. When she leaves Edward for a break she meets Damon who brings her attention. Will she go back to Edward?
1. prolouge

I sat there on the couch, waiting for Edward to come home. Ness was out on her own with Jacob living in the middle of nowhere in Canada so I didn't have her to occupy me. I was just so bored. The family was still in Forks unwillingly. I wanted to leave this town so bad it killed me. Carlisle refused for us to leave. He wanted us all together. It's not like I could go hang out with Charlie, because he's not around and neither is Billy, Renee, Sue or Phil.

I sat there waiting for Edward to come home. I sat with my feet on the side of the coffee table, and my knees bent. The smell of wood burned throughout the cottage as the fire was drying out the fireplace as it had just finished raining. I glanced at the clock, 11:30 pm. Edward should have been home 6 hours ago. He's done this before. Only a couple times though over the past 6 months, well more than a couple, maybe a few. No well more like every other day in the past 6 months to be exact. He'd stumble in the door, 6-8 hours late without a phone call or text message that he would be late. Edward worked along Carlisle both very highly trained surgeons for the hospital in Port Angeles. He wouldn't even speak a word. I sat there on the couch some more to wait for my husband's arrival… none.

_Be patient, he'll come around 12 –Love Alice._

That's what Alice said, but that wasn't always true, her visions change, he could get caught up some more. I glanced at the clock once more, 11:45, could the clock move any slower? I sighed and looked down at the ring Edward had given me as a symbol of us. The ring itself was Edward's mother's wedding ring, now mine. Its design was authentic just like us. Married as an unusual couple. Mortal and Immortal isn't always an everyday couple you see in the chapel getting married. The ring didn't mean anything to us anymore. Edward never gave me a kiss or and 'I love you' never was I called 'love' anymore. I was abandoned. Edward would come home from work and set his things down and change for his next shift, then walk out to hunt or spend time with the family. I'd sit on the couch or bed, watch his change or leave without a word spoken.

I looked up at the bare wall across from me, a picture of Edward and our 1st and second wedding hung on the wall, the only thing occupying the wall. I got up and dug my long hard pale fingers in my back pockets of my jeans and walked over to the pictures. I looked over the 1st wedding picture. I ran my fingers over the picture of Edward and I. My thumb seemed attached to Edward's face and lips.

I felt a sob build in my throat and I walked away to the kitchen. There were a few bowls and plates and cups left in the sink from Renesmee and Jacob's surprise visit last week. Although Edward hardly saw them. He was WORKING! I know I hated hospitals when I was human but I hated them even more as a vampire. I picked up the bowls and ran the water. I cleaned the dishes and the microwave beeped telling me it was a new hour. It was 12 midnight. A new day had started. Soon enough the front door slowly opened and Edward came stifling in


	2. read it and dry sob

"Bella, you home?" Edward's voice carried into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." I called to him and he was there next to me in seconds.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Carlisle needed me and then I was dragged into a meeting." Edward apologized. I didn't speak or make a remark to his apology; I just kept cleaning the plate that was in my hand.

"Please don't be mad." Edward pleaded.

"I'm not mad Edward." I stated. He was about to say thank god but I cut him off, "I'm furious." I finally said.

"Oh come on Bella, this is the first time in years I've been late." Edward retorted.

"THAT'S A FAT LIE RIGHT THERE!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked offended.

"Cone, let's take a look at the calendar shall we?" I sneered. I led him over to the wall where the calendar hung I took it off the wall and put it on the counter next to it. "You were supposed to be home every night this week at 6 this week. Tuesday's shift you didn't get home till Wednesday at 4 in the morning. It's all marked Edward! Look over the past 6 months!" I jabbed my pointer finger into the dates and flipped through the previous months. "READ IT AND DRY SOB EDWARD!"

I was so infuriated with him I didn't even bother handing the calendar to him, I left it there. I walked out of the cottage and started to walk on the path that led to the main house. I didn't run fast because I didn't know where I wanted to go. I jogged at a human pace which was slowly walking for a vampire. The smell of fresh morning dew came and covered the grass. The smell of blooming honey suckle filled my airways. The green grass was a brilliant sparkly green with the dew now making in sparkle. The fire from the cottage gave the fresh air that burn musty wood smell. There was moisture in the air for the next brewing of another rain storm for tomorrow.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist from behind and i could see and feel they belonged to Edward. I could tell from the long sleeve scrubs he wore. I pushed them away and kept walking.

"Please Bella can't we talk about this rationally?" Edward called

"What is there to talk about?" I laughed without humor.

"I don't know, tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it, anything!" He suggested.

"You can't fix it Edward, it's been done." I stated, "Everyone has seen it."

"SEEN WHAT? WHAT ARENT I DOING?" Edward reinforced and ran right up to me.

"It's what you are doing Edward." "You're late every time you go to work I don't get a hello, or a how was your day when _you do _come home." I told him "When was the last time you've kissed me hello, or good bye or just because, when was the last time we've spent a day together, a _night_ together? When Edward, TELL ME!" I challenged.

"You're being silly, I called for you today when I got home, I kissed you…" He started to answer; he could remember the last time.

"Save your energy." I spat at him and I walked away aimlessly. I found myself in our meadow. I didn't tell myself to go there, I just went. It was an attraction for comfort. I always came here for comfort.

I sat there; the sun wasn't in the sky. It was still dark but I sat directly in the moon's light. I put my chin to my knee caps and I rested the right side on my face to my knees looking to the left where Edward usually sat. I saw us. I saw when we were younger. I saw the images of when I was human. They played out in front of me. They were like the images I saw when Edward was gone. I was brought back to a time where Edward loved me without having to think about the last time he kissed me, because the last time he had kissed me was five minutes ago then; unlike now where we hadn't given a kiss to one another in more than 6 months.

"Bella." I voice called and made the images disappear. I looked around and saw Jasper stand there and watch me look around at the images in my head.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted with no emotion in my voice.

"Cheer up, it'll get better." He said and sent a wave of encouragement toward me and I blocked it quickly, I didn't want hope or encouragement. Jasper frowned.

"It's not going to get better Jasper; we've been together 92 years now. We're starting to drift." I told him.

"You can't honestly believe that." He said disbelieving

"It's true, you've seen it, and you've felt it. Jasper I can't do it anymore. I can't have a husband who treats me like I'm not there." I told him.

"Now you know how I feel when Alice comes home with a new favorite pair of shoes or dress." He joked. I half smiled at his pun.

"I need to get out of this town. I need space; I need to get rid of the memories.

"Are you going to divorce him?" He asked.

"No, let's hope it doesn't get that far, just a small vacation. If he moves on t6hen I will let him go, and vice versa." I answered.

"When will you come home?" He asked.

"When I am ready." I stated.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah I will later when Edward goes to work." I said. "That's in 3 hours so I have time."

"Edward left to hunt and clear his head." Jasper said. "You want help packing?" He offered.

"No, I'll be okay Jasper. Just do me one favor." I said. He held an arm around my shoulders.

"Anything." He said.

"Take care of the family; don't let them be depressed when I leave." I said.

"I can't promise that." He said.

"Just try." I smiled and he gave me a brotherly hug, not wanting to speak anymore.

"See you in a few." He said finally.

"See you later Jasper, thanks for listening." I muttered and walked back to the cottage to pack.


	3. the volvo

I walked back to the cottage and walked into the master bedroom. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw some clothes into it. I threw in a few pairs of shoes and opened the safe at the bottom of the closet. I grabbed my pass port from it along with a wad of cash. The cash was from my college savings and the money Charlie left me in his will. I put some of the money in the articles of clothing for safe keeping and put the rest of the cash in my wallet. I grabbed my tote bag and threw some makeup and my blackberry and iTouch. I zippered up the bags and I heard a door shut.

"Bella, are you home?" Edward called.

_Crap!_ "Yeah." I mumbled knowing he would hear me. He appeared in the door wat of the bedroom and saw my packed things. He was dressed in a new pair of scrubs ready for today's shift. Around his neck was his Stethoscope. His eyes were a freshly painted gold as he had just hunted. Mine on the other hand were almost my human eye color. I hadn't hunted in over 4 weeks.

"You're leaving." Edward pointed out. I nodded slinging the duffle bag over my shoulder and the tote bag on my other shoulder. "Please don't do this." Edward pleaded. I could see the reality start to seep into Edward's expressions. His facial features showed an awful disarray of upsetment and concern. "Don't leave Bella, I can't live without you."

"You can, you've been doing it for the past 6 months." I stated and swept back a piece of hair that fell in my face. "Plus I have to, it's best for the both of us." He was left without an argument. Just like I was when he left me.

"If that's what you want." He said. I nodded and his body froze.

"Take care of the family while I'm gone." I said, speeding things along.

"I will." He whispered helpless. I hated doing this to him. I hated telling my husband goodbye. I hated almost telling Renesmee goodbye when the Volturi war almost broke out in the back yard. Jacob was going to have to take her away.

"I'll make you a promise in return." I stated. "I'll come back eventually, but now in a few days, not in a few weeks. Maybe in a few months." He didn't speak. He was propped on the door ledge and I traced over his features with my eyes. They were all saddened.

"I guess this is it." He said finally.

"For now." I agreed "Goodbye Edward." I dropped the duffle bag to the ground and kissed his cheek goodbye. I picked the bag up once more and Edward moved out of the way so I could get through. His back was in Renesmee's old doorway.

"What about Renesmee?" He asked.

"She's on her own. We talked about this before when you were at work." I said. "She knows what's happening." I walked out of the cottage and headed to the main house and looked back to Edward who watching me leave, against the front door frame.

I got to the cottage and I found everyone was waiting in the garage where my car was. Jasper was the first to greet me. "Bye Bella." Jasper said and gave me a tight hug.

"Bye Jasper thanks for listening." I said.

"I love you Bella, come home soon." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you to Jasper." I smiled and face the rest of the family. Emmett was sobbing in Rosalie's arms so I said my goodbyes to Esme and Alice. Carlisle was next; I was surprised he was even home.

"Bye Carlisle." I said.

"This is my fault." He muttered. "I'm the one who had Edward stay after hours."

"It's not totally your fault Carlisle, Edward is at fault to for when he was home he didn't give the attention equally."

"Just come back to us." Esme interjected.

"No matter what happens, I will be a Cullen at heart." I said not promising them anything.

I walked over to Rosalie who had pushed Emmett into Jasper's arms. Rosalie held out her arms and I embraced her with a goodbye hug. "I can't believe he is a mess already." I told her.

"He's Emmett and you're Bella, it's the whole losing his sister again thing." She said rolling her eyes. "Come home soon, we are going to be a mass, _again_."

"Emmett." I said sweetly.

"B-B-Bellsy." He sobbed.

"Aww, Emmett, don't make it worse." I frowned. He dry sobbed in my arms and I had to hold him up.

"B-B-But this will be the s-s-second time you'll be g-gone." He stuttered.

"But last time Emmett; you didn't know if you'd see me again. This time I guarantee you I will call, email, whatever, you will see or hear from me. Okay?" I said trying to make it better.

Emmett's sobs started to lessen but then anger raged all throughout his body. "IT'S EDWAWRD'S FAULT!" Emmett got in a crouch and looked toward Edward's silver Volvo that was now a collector's item.

"Emmett, don't do this. You'll regret it." Esme said.

"Emmett it was my decision, not Edward's." I said.

Emmett didn't take anything Esme or I said to heart. He pounced to the car and slashed the tires with his teeth. He pounded in the roof. He smashed all the windows. The silver Volvo was destroyed.

"EMMETT!" We all yelled. Carlisle and Jasper ran to him and restrained him back from doing any more damage.

"Go Bella, get out of here." Alice said "We have Emmett under control." I looked at her with worry filling my eyes. She had just dismissed me out of the house. I got in the car and drove off to the main highway. I was headed somewhere, I just didn't know where.


	4. Ness Hold me up im having a heart attack

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob and Nessie. "Hey Bells." Jacob greeted

"Hey, is Ness there?" I asked.

"Yep, here she is." He said and I heard the phone moved from hand to hand.

"Momma, you there?" Renesmee answered.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm on my way to you." I said.

"Did he let you go okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he caught me packing. Look, I'll explain everything when I get there. I am crossing the border line now." I said.

"So we will see you in 2 hours." Ness said and hung up. I pulled up to the Canada security and handed them my passport. They looked it over and let me through.

I hit the gas and kept driving until I hit the town where Jake and Ness lived. I pulled up to their small house. They didn't like the huge houses like the Cullens. They were homier then modern. Was getting out of Forks a good idea? Would I move on? Would Edward move on? Emmett called me twice on in the two hours it took from the border line to get to Jake and Ness's. I didn't answer them. He left a voice mail telling me he was sorry and that Edward didn't go into work.

"Momma!" Renesmee greeted coming out of the house.

"Hey baby." I greeted her with a hug as she ran into my arms. I held her close and felt my shirt start to become wet. She was crying.

"Shh baby, don't cry." I pleaded.

"I can't believe you actually walked out, that's all." She said pulled away and wiping away the tears. I brushed my thumb across her cheeks getting the tears that escaped.

"Well babe, hopefully it's just a break or a test to see what your father will do while I'm gone." I said.

"Okay." She nodded and took a deep breath to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Bells!" Jacob shouted and walked out of the house. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds, perfect weather for my visit.

"Hey Jacob." He greeted and twirled me around. He gave me a kiss hello and moved the hair that had fallen out of place.

"So where's Eddie poo?" He asked.

"I left him." I said.

"You Bella Swan Cullen left Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked surprised. "Holy shit Ness, hold me up I may have a heart attack." Jacob said being over dramatic. He fell backward all around the yard being 'dizzy'. Ness and I smirked and frowned at each other.

Renesmee and I went to ignoring Jacob who was still floating across the yard with the back of his hand across of his forehead and stumbling across the yard. "So are you staying here for a few weeks?" She asked.

"Maybe a few days, I don't want to impose." I said.

"Momma, you will never be a bother. You're best friends with Jacob and you my mother, never ever think you would impose on anything." She said and gave me a side hug.

"What time did Dad get in today?" She asked.

"12 this morning for yesterday's shift that was supposed to end at 6, and when I left he was going in early." I sneered at the thought of him going in early. I spat acid at the thought. "But Emmett called to say that he didn't go to work because of my absence."

"Great, way to go Dad." She muttered. We walked in after Jacob had eventually stopped and went into the house and sat on the couch. We were talking for what seemed like minutes but it was hours. Something rang throughout the house and Jacob shouted that he would answer it.

"Black residences." He answered.

"Renesmee it's for you." Jacob said. "It's Eddie Poo."

Renesmee and I looked at each other stiffly knowing that he would more than likely be coming here. She picked it up at the phone that was next to her. "Hi Daddy." She cooed

I walked over to her and held my ear near her to I could hear. "Look, I am 2 hours away from the house, I have some news I need to talk with to you in person about the family." He said.

"Dad, I know." She said trying to make him not come.

"Yes, but what your mother told you about this abandonment is bull. I want you to hear my side of the story." He said. I gasped a small quiet gasp. Renesmee opened her mouth wide.

"Dad, I have witnessed it from last week, go home, be with the family, and tend to your broken Volvo." She said.

"No, don't tell me what to do young lady; I am still your father." He said and hung up the phone.

"Here Bells." Jacob said and handed me my bag.

"See you soon." I said giving him a hug and kiss and doing the same to Renesmee. I really didn't want to run from him, but if I stayed the whole in my heart would have won and I would have been back with him.


	5. Damon Salavatore, I hate my brother

Once I got to the train station I found that there was a train headed for Juneau Alaska and I could bring my car. There I could go over to Denali and I could be in Alaska for a few weeks. The train was leaving in 30 minutes.

"One ticket to Juneau with a car." I smiled to the ticket master.

"Here you go." He smiled and I handed him the money.

"Thank you sir." I said and I went to label my car with the stickers and papers and I handed it over the train employees who would put the car in the box car. I was driving a red Lamborghini, an oldie but a hottie.

I had my shield up so Alice couldn't see what I was doing, or what I was doing. I wanted to be alone for now. I wanted to have Edward feel the experience I went through of me not knowing where he was when I wanted him the most. I called it payback. Some people would think it wrong to use my marriage like that but it was necessary. I found my room and set my things on the bed. This train was going to take at least 24 hours to get from Canada to Alaska. Over the past 92 years they have put in an underground train tracks system and have boosted a normal train's speed to over 800 mph.

The time passed from 3 pm to 10 pm. Most of the guests had found their way to their suits. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

I walked into the common room car of the train where the computers were set up and the televisions were. There all alone in the room was a man who looked like a bad boy sat on the couch. He looked like a player with a mean streak in him. He had somewhat short black hair and a black leather jacket along with dark black jeans and a black t-shirt. He wasn't gothic that was clear; he had the bad boy in him, or at least in his style.

He flashed a smile to me that was warm and friendly. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Bed's too lumpy, what about you?" He asked.

"Same." I said lying.

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped through the channels. I took a deep breath, I wasn't breathing during this trip with the temptation of blood around, and I had no time to hunt in Canada thanks to Edward. Suddenly I smelled vampire.

"Vampire." The both of us said.

"You're a mortal vampire." I said as I looked at him.

"Eh, you're just an immortal, no fun there," He sighed.

"Isabella Cullen." I introduced holding my hand out, very rarely did introduce myself as Isabella but I did when it came to strangers.

"Damon Salvatore, its pleasure to meet you." He said and kissed my hand. He was defiantly an older vampire from the 1800s.

"A gentleman indeed." I responded.

"What is a fine lady like you doing on a crummy train like this?" He asked.

"Running from my husband." I huffed.

"He an immortal too?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is, I need a break from his abandonment." I said. Damon gave me a strange look.

"He's a surgeon, he worked late shift and never came home on time." I rephrased.

"Poor thing." He said sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity." I said strongly.

"I wasn't offering it." Damon said, his blue eyes shined with his black hair you could see his 8 pack through his t-shirt.

"So what are you doing going to Juneau?" I asked

"I'm not actually, I am heading to Denali to visit an immortal coven my brother is involved with." Damon informed.

"Interesting, my family has a house and family there." I said

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this at all." He stated, "My brother is dating an immortal to the coven so I have to go meet the girl." He muttered. The Denali coven got a new member like a few years ago. Her name was Elena Gilbert.

"Is it the Denali coven, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett, Elena?" I guessed.

"Yeah, that's the one." Damon said without excitement.

"They are like my extended family to my coven." I stated.

Damon sat there and scanned me over. "Come with me, I don't want to do this alone, I hate my brother and I will probably hate his girl friend. You'll make it less painful." Damon pleaded.

"Are you begging?" I teased.

"Yes, and I never beg for anything." He said.

I hadn't seen the Denalis since Edward and my 50th wedding anniversary so it would be that bad to see them again, even though I_ hate_ Tanya. It wouldn't be the worst thing I would do in my existence. I had met Elena and Stefan before, but I hadn't seen Tanya and Kate, they were away hunting when Edward and I were visiting. "Sure, why not." I breathed.

"Thank god." He said content. With himself. "Well I've got to get a drink before I lose it." Damon said.

"Yeah, I need to return phone calls and email and stuff." I said agreeing.

"Meet you here before the rain pulls into the station?" Damon suggested.

"Nah, pick me up at my room like a real gentleman." I smiled "Room 21k." I told him.

He huffed and agreed that that would work. We parted and I headed toward my room and took out my phone and iTouch. I read over my emails but then opened one that was from Alice.

_Bella, please don't shut me out. I've lost your future because you've shut me off. Please Bella, Edward's gone to Renesmee's thinking he can make her take sides. He thinks Ness knows where you are, he wants to try and find you, whether you like it or not, he's not going to stop. I sound like he's lethal, but he can be occasionally when it comes to you and your love for each other. Well you know what I am talking about, if something or someone got between the two of you, he would become dangerous and take it out. Please just tell me you are safe. Love your sister, Alice Cullen. P.S. The family is having horrible and unwanted déjà vu from 92 years ago when Edward left you. We now know how it feels when we don't know where our loved one is, just like you didn't know where we were... I for one am eternally sorry for that time._

I hit reply and started tapping on the keys to come up with a response.

_Dear Alice, I am fine, perfect actually, visiting the Denalis with a new friend. If I wasn't okay, I would have called. Edward needs to give me space to forgive him. Renesmee and Jake don't know where I am. I was going to be staying with them but then Edward said he was on his way, so I left. Alice, as my best friend, no as my sister, I am asking you not to tell Edward where I am, if you see him block your thoughts. Please? Tell Emmett and the rest of the family I love them and miss them. But Alice no matter what happens you will always be my sister right? No matter what? Even if something did happen and you decided to not be my sister anymore, I would always put you, and the family higher then myself. But Alice, I can't keep in contact if Edward really truly wants to know where I am. I want to do this alone, this is not payback for before but just like Edward and you did to me, 'it'll be like you guys never existed' it will be like I never existed, only this time you'll see me when I am ready. Please do not write anymore. I'm sorry it has to be li8ke this. Alice, this will be my last email to you. I will call to check in every once and a while. I love you forever Alice Cullen, remember that. Your sister always, Bella _

It hurt me to write this email. I hit send regretting it as soon as it was complete. I hadn't even been gone 24 hours and I had already backed down on my promise to the Cullens. The ring on my finger became a million pounds that I couldn't even lift.

**OH MY EDWARD! I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, AND TO BE A BIGGER JERK I AM GOING AWAY FOR 2 ½ WEEKS ON FRIDAY SO I'LL BE VERY, VERY, VERY SLOW ON UPDATED. I am so sorry, I graduate Wednesday and then I'll hopefully get 2 chapters posted by Thursday night. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I hope to have at least 100 by the end of this story! Now Damon's character I don't really nail to the head, he is sweeter like Stefan but more of a dangerous edge like he is in the TV show. I hope to review one episode of the vampire diaries to regenerate the Damon attitude but I don't think I'll get to it. I love you all, and I'm sorry for not updating lately, peace, .Rawr**


	6. Curious Damon

Damon knocked on my door around 6 am. I got up off the bed and pulled open my door. "The train arrived but people are still asleep so they are letting anyone off whoever wants to leave." Damon said.

"I have my car so we need to get that first." I stated.

"Ew, such an immortal." He teased. "Cars are so slow."

"Not if you have a red Lamborghini." I smirked

"Lamborghini?" Damon clarified

"Uh huh." I smiled and he quickly ran to grab the bags that were on my bed and I smiled. I grabbed my purse from him and looked around for anything left behind and there was nothing. We walked over to the car lot and I claimed my baby. Damon got in the passenger's seat and I threw my bags in the trunk.

"So what diet do you live off of?" I asked. I could tell by his eyes, they were black.

"Human, the best life gives." Damon said simply. I gawked at him. "Something strong would have to come over me to get me to drink human blood."

"Don't tell me you're a veggie!" Damon groaned.

"I am." I smiled.

"You and my brother need to live a little." He muttered.

"Stefan's your brother right?" I clarified.

"Yes, unfortunately." He said sadly.

The rest of the car ride was so much fun. We blared the radio and sad really bad along with the words, even if we didn't know the lyrics. I turned the wheel to the familiar corner of the Denali residence and the Cullen residence. The Denalis lived on one even of the street and the Cullens lived around the corner and a field away for space, but they lived on the same street.

"Not too shabby." Damon commented.

"It's what most immortal vampires have as a living space." I stated.

"Do you have one?" He asked.

"Uh huh, right down the street." I smiled and we got out.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

"I don't know are you?" I asked flirting a little bit.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He muttered and we walked up and Damon offered his forearm to link with mine as if he were escorting me, Damon was such a gentleman, not to mention really hot too. Damon hit the doorbell and the wide wooden door swung open wide. It was _Tanya._

"Bella Cullen, look at you." She smiled and held her arms out

"Hello Tanya." I greeted and returned her embrace and kiss on the cheek.

"You must be Damon Salvatore" Tanya greeted

"I am." Damon smiled and kissed her hand like he did mine.

"How sweet." Tanya smiled surprised "Do come in both of you." She stepped aside and we walked in. She looked out the door as if she were looking for someone else to be with us.

"Bella, where's your other half?" She asked.

"I don't know to be honest; we are on a long break." I said.

Her eyes seemed to have a flash of excitement and hope that she could get Edward, but then it was masked with fake sorrow and sympathy.

"How sad." Another voice said. It was Kate followed by Garrett then Eleazar and Carmen. Neither Elena nor Stefan was in sight. One of their former members, Irina was killed by the Volturi when Irina told them Renesmee was and immortal child, she didn't know that she wasn't. When they Cullens called a group of witnesses to testify against Irina, we had won and Irina was killed for false accusation.

"What happen to you and Edward?" Carmen asked.

"Edward was too involved in the hospital so 2 nights ago I left him." I stated. It hurt to say Edward's name, the while in my heart bleed and torn even deeper. I wasn't going to go running back to him that was for sure, I wanted to see the world with Damon if we would get that far.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eleazar said sympathetically.

"So where are Stefan and Elena?" I asked

"On their way, they had a long night if you know what I mean." Kate smiled.

"Oh how sweet." I smiled. Damon put his finger in his mouth gagging.

"Oh stop it." I chastised, it was like putting up with Emmett.

"Tanya, Kate, anyone home?" A voice called.

"In the foyer." Garrett called to Elena.

"Bella!" Elena squealed like a little girl.

"Hello dear, how are you?" I greeted with a hug.

"I'm wonderful, how about you?" She asked returning the hug

"I'm good, hanging in there." I smiled.

"Hello Elena." Damon greeted as nicely as possible.

"Damon so nice of you to show up, how is Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Eh, still there." He shrugged

"Hello Damon." Stefan smiled.

"Stefan." Damon nodded.

"Shall we move this somewhere else." Kate offered. She and Garrett led the rest of us to the living room.

Damon settle next to me with his arm wrapped around me, but his arm was perched on the top of the couch.

"So where's Edward?" Stefan asked.

"Oh my god, she left him!" Damon hollered.

"Damon." I chastised.

"Well I think you've explained enough." Damon said defending himself

"Don't worry about it." I muttered

"You two having issues?" Stefan asked.

"Just a small bump in the road." I reassured.

"That's hard to believe." Elena smiled

"Well believe it. Work is more important than me, so I left." I said. "But enough about me, what about the two of you?" I asked. "Damon says there is news to be shared." I smiled refocusing the attention off of me.

Elena smiled up at Stefan and they both nodded. "Elena and I are getting married." Stefan announced grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh congratulations." Everyone said at once except for Damon. I could see Damon didn't like his brother and Elena at all.

A few weeks passed and Elena and the Denali girls were surrounded by wedding plans. I was still a tad upset over my own marriage let alone to plan another wedding for someone else. Every once I gave my advice or opinion when they asked for it but I mostly hung out with the guys. Damon, Stefan and I were hanging out in the back yard while the girl squealed over flowers inside. Stefan was called in to give his final opinion so it left Damon and me in the snow. We didn't mind considering we were vampires and the temperature didn't bug us.

"What is it like being tied down?" Damon asked out of the ordinary.

"It's fun with a big family like mine. I have crazy brother-in-laws and sister-in-laws that love to shop and are my best friends. And they get me through the days, and I wouldn't want that to change for the world.

"And your husband?" Damon asked.

"He's caring or he was, we used to be so in love and we were married when I was human. We went on our honeymoon, and when we came back I was pregnant with a half human half vampire baby girl. But what got me this far in life was my daughter and family." I said.

"Your daughter, what does she think of all this?" He asked

"She understands that not all relationships are perfect and work." I stated.

Damon nodded understandingly. But that all went downhill when my throat started to burn and start to fire. I let out a growl instantly.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried as soon as I growled.

"My throat burns, I have to hunt." I said desperately.

"Have fun." Damon smiled and walked inside leaving me alone.

I hurried off to hunt, feeling relieved to have someone to talk to.

**Okay I think this is it for the next 2 ½ weeks. I am seriously so so sorry. But I'm not going to be a total asshole and totally ditch this story while I'm gone. This story is on paper! So little insider, I already know how Damon and Edward are going to meet, and I already have how Bella and Damon will end up. It's all good, now all I have to do it type it and its hard for me personally because it takes 10 times longer because I have short attention span and I get distracted with face book and iTunes. Now I got a review say that Damon being a 'mortal' vampire doesn't make sense, and I agreed unless you hear my reasoning for making him a 'mortal' vampire. Now a mortal (human) can drink alcohol, eat, ECT. Damon drinks alcohol doesn't he? Well do we ever see or read that the Cullens are drinking whisky or rum? So I figured make there be 2 types of vampires, the ones who have characteristics of a mortal (Damon can drink and eat) and the Immortal vampires (the Cullens can't eat human food). I hope that makes sense! I hope no one abandons this story because of lack of updating. I will try my hardest to get one more chapter in but I don't think so. I'll start typing it but I don't know if I'll finish. Also did anyone see my avatar I con thingy? Isn't it perfect? The whole Edward pushing Bella and Damon away. You'll get it more when Elena and Stefan's wedding comes. Let me know what you think about the story/feedback but I really want to know about the avatar, does anything need to be changed? Let me know love you all, Carrie**


	7. Dates For The Wedding

**I back! Updating, and to make it up, I give you 2 chapters :) Enjoy!**

I threw the dead animal off my body and threw it in the whole I had dug. I had quenched the fire in my throat and I headed toward the Cullen mansion instead of the Denali mansion. Only due to instinct, but I was on a mission to get things I had left here in Alaska. I'd been here a month maybe and had been meaning to do this. I jumped from branch to branch causing some snow to fall off the branches.

I jumped to the floor from the window of mine and Edward's bedroom. I brushed off some of the snow and walked over to the bureau. Pictures of a smaller Renesmee filled the frames. Pictures of Charlie, Renee, Phil, and the Cullens filled the others. I picked up the frame with the picture of Renee and Phil.

"You'd know what to do Mom, you've been through this." I whispered and brushed m y thumb across the picture. I set it down and walked over to the small library wall. I pulled out Robert Frost's poetry and a few others off the shelf. Suddenly a scrapbook fell off the shelf when I pulled out my Wuthering Heights book. It opened to a picture of Emmett and me at a carnival we took Ness to while Edward was at work. I grabbed the album and added that to the pile of books. I should really call Emmett.

I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Emmett's phone. "Hey Emmett." I greeted when I heard someone pick up.

"Bella, is that you?" A voice other then Emmett answered. It was Edward.

"Where's Emmett?" I chastised

"Out hunting with Rosalie." He mused at the sound of my voice.

"Right well tell him I called." I said and quickly hung up. I took a deep unnecessary breath and blew it out. I put the phone back in my pocket and I sprinted back to the house where Damon waited. He sat at the bar stool looking out at the yard. I slowed to a jog and my hair breezed behind me and the curls bounced.

His eyes light up when he saw me. I opened the sliding glass door and he got up to join me.

"Having fun being a goody two shoes?" Damon smirked.

"Eh I like hunting with someone else though." I said honestly.

"Do you want to do something today?" Damon asked.

"I have to get a dress for the wedding." I stated.

"I have to get a suit." Damon frowned.

"The mall it is." I smiled and we walked out to the car. We drove and pulled up to the mall making little conversation. Damon wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the dress shop. He let me go and walked over to the size 0 racks.

"Uh Damon, what are you doing?"

"Getting you a dress." He said

"Are you shopping for a stick?" I asked.

"Fine." Damon muttered and walked over to the other side of the rack I was looking in. He held up a few that were okay but they weren't me. I politely told him no and he kept on looking. I found a black and yellow dress and I tried it on with the rest of the dresses I had found.

"I'm going to go try these on." I told him.

"Okay, I'

"I'll come." He said and he followed. He stopped at the bench and sat on it.

I tried it on and I thought it was perfect. I walked out to show him and he smiled.

"I like it, that's the one." Damon said and went by his judgment.

I walked back in and I undressed and dressed back into my normal clothes.

I grabbed the dress and we walked over to the checkout counter. "91.50." The man said and I handed him the money. I went to grab the bag and Damon was a step ahead. I smiled at him and we walked out of the store.

"Do you need like the shoes or jewelry?" He asked puzzled.

"So you know what you're talking about?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, but we should match if you want to make this Edgar person jealous." He said with an evil grin.

"So you're going to buy a yellow suit?" I asked cracking up at the thought.

"No, you think of something, you're the female." He stated.

"Fine, you can match pocket hankie." I smiled and he pulled me close and we walked in the men's warehouse.

Damon picked one out that was 500 dollars. "That's a little expensive isn't it?" I asked.

"So?" He asked/looking at me.

"Never mind." I muttered and Damon went to go try it on. He went into the stall and he spun out and he almost got caught in the curtain. He was trying to be cool but it wasn't working.

"Perfect, let's go check out." I smiled and he went back into change. While he was changing I went to go find a tie and pocket hankie for him, both canary yellow like my dress and added it to his suit at the check out counter.


	8. Humans

The wedding was only says away and both Elena and Stefan were getting cold feet (hypothetically). Elena tended to pace back and forth while Stefan found himself hunting more to try and ease the stress.

"After this wedding you wanna blow this crap whole and go to another crap whole?" Damon asked as he detangled my curls.

"Where would that new crap whole be?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls, I need to tie up a few lose ends with some witches and stuff." He said

"A-Alright." I said and I felt my shield go down and I suddenly let anyone in.

"Why don't we go hunt, my style of hunting." Damon suggested Damon's eyes seemed to get smaller and then bigger again. I felt like doing whatever came out of Damon's mouth.

"A-Alright," I stammered again.

"Bella." A voice said from the door where I sat on Damon's lap on the couch in Damon's bedroom.

I looked up to the door and found it was Alice. "Alice!" I smiled

"I've miss you so much!" She said and I met her half way for a huge hug, "Please don't block me out anymore." She pleaded that command before she pulled away. I didn't answer.

"Bella, we have to go." Damon said reminding me of our plans.

"Alice, I have to go." I said.

"Is this Damon?' She asked.

"Yes, Alice Cullen, meet Damon Salvatore." I introduced

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"Bella, Edward's a mess." Alice said directing the statement to me.

"Bella, the human's carnival won't be there much longer." Damon said.

"Human? You're not hunting humans are you?" Alice asked sternly.

"Damon and I have a date at the carnival." I said "I'll see you later Alice."

Without her saying anything, I walked over to Damon and we jumped out the window. Damon taught me how to use sex appeal to bring in my food.

"Hey Damon, trade me one." I said and I threw him a boy who looked like Edward, they were all knocked out. Damon threw me one of his and I drank from the girl. Damon and I were finally finished and we headed back to Denali after we got rid of the bodies.

"I used to be totally opposed to drinking human blood." I stated.

"Ha, look how long that lasted." Damon smiled. I smiled and we walked back into the house that we found empty.

We sat on the couch and he pulled me close to him. "Have you wondered what the point of life is?" I asked. I used to have one, I just lost it. It was Edward, but then I found a new one. Damon.

"Yeah but I think you have to find it." He said.

"Have you found it?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he looked at me and I stared into his eyes again. "Kiss me." He said in a whisper and his lips met mine. His lips tasted like blood. They were delicious. I let out a small moan as Damon started to draw circles on the sensitive part of my ear. My hands rested on Damon's broad muscled chest, my eyes were shut and the sensation of someone loving me sent shock waves throughout my body. I pulled away for an unnecessary breath and looked into Damon's eyes.

"That was…" I trailed

"Hot, sexy, amazing." Damon finished.

"Yeah." I whispered the ring on my finger felt like a million pounds again

"I think you should file a divorce if we are going to be together." Damon stated as he looked intently in my eyes.

"We'll get a lawyer." I agreed. Damon smiled and pecked my lips once more.

My cell started to ring and it was Renesmee. "I have to take this." I said and He nodded. I leaped up from the couch and walked up to the bedroom.

"Hey baby what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Momma, are you going to the Elena and Stefan wedding?" She asked.

"Yes I am I'm actually here in Alaska now." I said

"Well Jake and I are on our way, we just pulled up to the airport." She said.

"Did you want me to pick you up?" I offered.

"No, unfortunately Dad's already got that covered." She muttered

"I'm surprised he hasn't come and tried to find me." I stated.

"Maybe he's backing off." She said.

"Ha, I doubt it." I laughed. Ness chuckled.

"So you're there by yourself, you can't stand Tanya." Ness said.

"No, I met a friend on the train. " I told her.

"Look, we are getting on plane; I'll see you at the wedding." She said.

"Yeah, love you." I said.

"Love you too Momma." She hung up and I hit end and walked down to the kitchen where Damon was.

Damon handed me a piece of paper and I read it over.

_B&D have gone over the Cullens for the night. Welcome to come. Bella Edward is gone till 9 according to Alice, Just a FYI. Behave Damon. Love Elena and Stefan._

"You wanna go?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said and I walked up to change. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and gray and plaid trench coat. I slipped on my Louis Vittain pumps and applied a little makeup and put in my contacts to hide the human blood red. I grabbed my bag and walked down the spiral stairs. My curls bounced off my shoulders with each step I took.

"Gorgeous." Damon smiled. And I walked out of the house with him and we started to walk to the Cullens. But then I started to sparkle. "Damn it." I muttered

Damon sighed and dug through his pockets. "Here, wear this." He said and slid a ring on my finger. Mortals wore the ring and it made them stop sparkling. Damon and Stefan were talking about it earlier.

"Come on, we have to go." Damon smiled and took my hand and we headed over to the Cullens.

**Sorry it's been so long so I made it up to you by giving u two chapters. I am exhausted from the plane and I have a busy schedule to get back on track. Hope you like it, review!**


	9. He's gone a wall

Damon and I walked up to the house's long drive way and I saw the Denali Coven scattered all in the windows. Tanya and Kate talking to Rosalie and Alice, Emmett and Jasper with Eleazar and Garrett, but Elena and Stefan was nowhere in sight in the windows. I led Damon up to the house and we walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and a masculine voice called that he would get it. The door swung open. It was Emmett.

"BELLSY!" Emmett called and scooped me up into a hug. I loved when Emmett would do this and squeeze me until a smile was forced to come out. Emmett put me down and smiled at me until he saw Damon and he frowned.

"Emmett, this is Damon Salvatore, Damon this is Emmett Cullen." I stated.

"Nice to meet you." Damon said and put out his hand.

"You too, I'm Bella's _brother-in-law_." Emmett shook it as he reminded Damon that I was still married. Emmett walked us to the living room where we found where everyone had regrouped.

"Bella." Esme whispered in disbelief.

"Hi Esme." I smiled. "Hi guys." Esme suddenly got up and embraced me in a hug. I could feel her loosen up and she became at one with herself, now that she could feel her daughter was safe.

"Where have you been Bells?" Jasper asked still in disbelief it was me.

"Here, the whole time." I stated.

"All this time, here is Denali." Rosalie asked in disbelief

"What's your human last name?" Jasper tested.

"Swan," I said and looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Town you met us in." He said

"Forks Jasper, it's me!"

"Bella, oh Bella." Jasper said and I was in his arms next. "It's good to have you back." Rosalie was next to give me hugs followed by Alice again. Carlisle wasn't there, probably at _the hospital_.

While Damon and I were at the house, we talked about all sorts of things, how everyone met, we gave Elena and Stefan the Cullen family welcome. It was overall a fun night, but then when I looked at the clock it was 8:45. I nudged Damon and he nodded. "Well we better get going, see you all tomorrow." I said.

"So soon?" Esme asked.

"Edward's due home in 15 minutes." Alice frowned.

"Goodnight Bella, Damon." Esme smiled sweetly as she walked us out.

"Goodnight Esme." I smiled and gave her a hug goodnight. She gave Damon a hug to which surprised me; Damon didn't seem like the hugging type.

We walked down the street hand in hand as the street lights came on. "What did you think?" I asked.

"They seemed very on edge with me in the room." He said.

"Yeah, they have always wanted me with Edward and no one else maybe that was the case." I stated.

"The hug at the end was very surprising." Damon said looking at me.

"Yeah, Esme is all about the hugging of her family, but not total complete strangers." I said. "Maybe that's a sign that you're part of her family, maybe not anyone else's but she already sees you as one of her children."

"Great another Mother." Damon disked the idea.

"She's not a mother to you unless you earn it, you should be grateful." I said kind of offended. It was a high honor to have Esme as a mother.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Damon muttered.

"Let's go get that lawyer and divorce papers." I said bluntly.

We walked back to the house and I grabbed the laptop while Damon grabbed a phone book and I grabbed my cell phone and we started dialing numbers and it took us a few hours to call the right people and leave messages.

Damon and I shut down our operation and we sat on the couch together and flipped on the television. But not long after Damon and I started to kiss, it was long and passionate. Damon made the first move I swear! We were watching a boring movie, what else did you expect. But as usual, we were interrupted.

Elena had walked in with Alice. "I'm sorry; I thought you guys went out to feed." Elena said quickly.

"Bella, have you forgotten you're married?" Alice bellowed at me blowing off Elena's apology.

"Alice, no I haven't, but I also just filed divorce papers, Alice stop being my mother!" I shouted back at her.

"Alice, let it go, this isn't the first time." Elena muttered and Elena pushed Alice upstairs.

"Alright, we need to get ready; you have sound check at the reception before the wedding and I have to go help _Stefan_." He muttered the last part about helping Stefan. The sound check was for me because I got caught in singing for when Elena and Stefan come in and the DJ announces the groom's men and the bridal party. Suddenly there was a huge outburst of horns and yelling from outside.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

Damon and I got up to see what was up. We went outside to see Emmett honking at the limo driver who was coming to pick up Elena and bring her to the church.

"COME ON MAN PULL INTO THE DAMN DRIVEWAY AND SWING ALL THE WAY IN!" Emmett yelled. The Driver gave him the middle finger and the driver pulled up to the driveway and drove around the circle and let Emmett by.

We walked back inside quietly laughing to ourselves and we went our separate ways and changed. I had just finished curling my hair when Damon appeared in the mirror. I had jumped and he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We have to go we have to get you to the reception hall in 20 minutes for sound check." He said.

"Since when did you become the responsible one?" I asked with a smile.

"Never, but I was given strict instruction with a threat from Stefan." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." I said.

"Don't take long." He said and left. I striped out of my clothes and got into my dress. I zippered it as much as possible and I grabbed my clutch and earrings. I walked downstairs to find Alice reading a magazine on the couch by the door.

"Zipper please." I told Damon as I put in my earrings. Alice gave us a look of disgust.

"Come on."Damon said and we walked out to my car.

"Who pissed in Alice's cup of blood this morning?" Damon asked.

"She can't accept the fact that we are together." I said and Damon pulled up at the light.

Damon kept on driving until we reached the reception hall. I met with the band and DJ and we went over the song. **(Loving you loving me by: Dave Barnes) **Damon walked out after we went over it a few times and we left and went to the church. The day was busy, I helped Elena with her hair, I helped get the flowers ready, and I was running errands for different people. It was just a long time. People were starting to get to the church and the sky was over cast thanks to Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven. He has the power to change the weather and it was just right for today.

"Hey Bells." A voice called. I flipped around and it was Jacob.

"JACOB!" I smiled and ran to him. He pulled me into a huge hug and shook me back and forth and squeezed me close. Jacob was like Emmett, he squeezed the smile out of you.

"Alight Jake; let's not mess up Momma's dress." Renesmee said from behind Jacob. Jacob let me go and I greeted Renesmee with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm good, a little wiped from running around but I'm good." I smiled. "You look beautiful." I said. She wore a white off the shoulder dress with a pair of pumps.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, exhausted from all the running Dad's been doing with me, the book store, hunting, the whole nine yards."

"He's gone A-wall." Jacob said.

"You look good to Mom." She smiled examining me up and down but then looked at my eyes. I had forgotten to put my contacts in!

"Mom, are your eyes red?" Renesmee asked with a sudden shriek. Jacob held her waist to calm her down.

"Look Ness, I had a small slip, no big deal." I said brushing it off.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Damon's voice asked. I looked up and it was Damon.

"Damon this is my daughter and her husband." I introduced. "Renesmee and Jacob this is Damon Salvatore." I said and felt his hands around my wait protectively.

"Nice to meet you." Renesmee said subconsciously.

"Pleasure is mine; your mother has talked very highly of you." He said gentlemanly. He like he did with everyone else kissed her hand and then shook Jacob's.

"Take care of her, she's my best friend." Jacob said.

"I will." Damon said and looked to me. "You better get seated; I have to get in place." He said and kissed my cheek.

"You two a thing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But you're married?" Renesmee said.

"Divorced." I stated. "The papers have been filed."

"Can everyone take their seats?" The priest asked and we all filed into the seats. The music played and Elena's bridesmaid processed out with Elena following behind.

**Okay, I just spent 6 hours on this! Well more like 2. The other 4 I was distracted so it would have been up at like noon (east coast time) but I didn't. The next chapter is the reception where Damon and Edward meet. And I have a treat for all of you. If you review on the last chapter (epilogue) you get a link on you tube to a video I am making on the side of this story. It has clips from the VD and twilight to explain the whole Bella and Damon relationship. More information is to follow in later chapters. So stay with the story. Also if you look at my little icon, it's foreshadowing the story. You can see the wedding details and Damon and Bella's outfits on my polyvore account. Review! Carrie **


	10. What have you done!

After Stefan and Elena said their I do's and sealed it with a kiss, they left to get pictures and the Cullens stayed behind to wait for the Denali Coven. Don't ask me why, they just did. Whenever Damon wasn't in front of the camera, he was with me.

"So are you two together?" Carlisle asked as Damon approached me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What about Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He has divorce papers headed his direction." I stated. Edward wasn't here; he had taken some of the guests over to the house reception hall. They moved everything outside apparently, just like we wanted it, thanks to Benjamin. Benjamin had also made the snow melt.

Carlisle really didn't have a statement for the divorce papers. Renesmee and Jacob had decided to join us and then Carlisle was horror struck when he stopped to look over me. "You slipped." Carlisle stated somewhat loudly.

"Shh!" I shushed and hovered my hand over his mouth.

"What happen?" He asked in a whisper.

"Damon and I were out on a date and I slipped. I hadn't hunted and I slipped." I lied.

"He didn't try and stop you?" Renesmee asked butting in

"This is his way of life." I stated.

"Woo hoo all done!" Kate cheered.

"Bella, you need to get over there a sap, you have vocals." Damon said. "I'll take the car over, you need to run."

"Okay, here." I said and I gave him my keys

"Since when do you ding Momma?" Renesmee asked.

"Since Elena and Stefan caught Damon and I singing karaoke." I muttered.

"I'll see you there." Damon said and I kissed his lips.

"See you all there." I said and ran to the forest of the church and slipped off my shoes and ran to the reception hall. I quickly wiped off my feet and I slipped my shoes back on. It took about 10 minutes from start to finish. With the car I would have taken 30 minutes. I went over scales and other things with the band and I ran through the song without the microphone.

"Bella, this is it." Jacob said as he walked out, and handed me contacts.

"You're a lifesaver Jake." I stated and I looked away from the crowd and put them in. then I started to sing.

It's just me and you and the moonlight baby  
I'm staring at you staring at the stars tonight  
Someday felt so hard it disappeared and you and I can start this evening right  
What I say out loud is only whatever is in my head  
Tonight I would rather look at you instead

I can't get enough of you, everything little thing you do  
You, the night, and this candlelight is all I really need  
It's loving you loving me

Dogs are barking in the yard a few feet away and TV in the den is on CNN  
Seemed to me these clouds were showing rain but nothing can change this mood I'm in  
What I say out loud is only whatever is in my head  
Tonight I'd rather look at you instead  
I can't get enough of you  
And every little thing you do  
You the night and this candlelight is all I really need  
Loving you loving me

I've been all day waiting for you to come back home now I appreciate that will never be alone baby  
What I say out loud is only whatever is in my head  
Tonight id rather look at you instead  
And I can't get enough of you  
And every little thing you do  
(rpt.1)  
You the night and this candlelight is all I really need  
Loving you loving me

Loving you loving me  
Loving you loving me  
Let's get together and start a family  
Loving you loving me baby  
Loving you loving me baby you know I'm never gonna go away  
Loving you oh loving me oh baby

As I sang with a smile as the DJ announced who each person was, Elena and Stefan had their bridesmaids and groomsmen paired up. Garrett and Kate, Damon walked out with Tanya, I was about to flip the bitch a new one but I didn't, I couldn't. Carmen and Eleazar walked out last and then toward the middle of the song, Elena and Stefan came. The rest of the song was Elena and Stefan's first dance together as a couple. When we were finished, Damon met me at the end of the stairs and walked me to the table I was assigned.

"That was beautiful Momma." Renesmee smiled and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you baby." I said and we sat down. Damon sat down next to me and smiled.

There was somewhat of an awkward silence between Jake, Ness, Damon and I.

"Ness, come dance with me." Jake said and he got up and held his hand out for Renesmee.

"Care to come dance with me too?" Damon asked.

"Warning, I'm not very good." I smiled.

"That's alright just follow me." Damon smiled and led to the dance floor.

We started to dance making little conversation. "So describe this Edgar character." Damon said looking around.

"Bronze messy hair and pale skin of course, gold painted eyes and a velvety voice." I said immediately.

Damon frowned at my quickness and then twirled me around and pulled me out and then pulled me back in. "This is beautiful." I said commenting on the gold lanterns that hovered over head and the wooden dance floor everyone was on that grazed the grass. There were twinkly lights over head that intertwined the lanterns.

"None as pretty as you." Damon cooed. If I could I would have blushed so much I would have been mistaken as a tomato. "Ex at 12 o'clock headed this way." Damon muffled and my overwhelming at the comment came to a jerking halt.

"May I cut in?" A velvety familiar voice asked. I turned around and it was Edward of course. Damon held on to my hand protectively and looked down to me and then to Edward.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon introduced. "You must be Edgar Cullen." He smiled evilly. I smirked up at his and rested one arm around his waist and a hand on his 6 pack.

"Edward Cullen, actually, Pleasure to meet you." Edward spat at him.

"Hmm you and the feisty type." Damon whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Bella, can I have this dance?" Edward asked smiling his crooked smile to me.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Damon said.

"Not the guests Damon." I joked.

"Of course not." Damon smirked at my pun and kissed my cheek.

Edward took my hands once Damon was gone. "How have you been?" Edward asked as we danced in a square.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked.

"Busy." He said.

"At the hospital right?" I asked with no enthusiasm at all.

"No." He lied.

"Right okay." I whispered to myself.

"So why are you doing this?" Edward asked.

"Doing what." I asked.

"Changing, and not to mention cheating." He added.

"Cheating?" I gasped. "How am I cheating, you're more than welcome to see other people!" I said defending myself.

"Here we go again." I heard someone mutter on the dance floor.

"How many times have I been over this with you, there is no one else in the world besides you Bella, only you!" Edward said.

"No, there's work you can always make love to again like you did when I was around." I spat at him. "And don't make Renesmee pick sides, she doesn't deserve it." I stated. Edward twirled me around, he was about to say something else. I let go of Edward's hands and went to grab the drink from Damon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your favorite, young male." He smiled.

Edward gagged on a glass Tanya had brought him as she had butted into the conversation.

"Yum." I smiled and I drank it.

"Human?" Edward said and handed Tanya his glass. Edward went to attack Damon for giving it to me.

I got it the middle and stopped it before Edward could touch Damon. "Can we take this somewhere else?" Tanya asked and pushed us into the nearby forest.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?" Edward yelled and sprung for Damon.

**Heheh I left you a cliffy. The nest part will be up soon. I think there is only less than 5 chapters left :( SORRY! Haha there will be an update soon! Promise! Review! Love Carrie!**


	11. Get Lost!

**Previously:**

"_Human?" Edward said and handed Tanya his glass. Edward went to attack Damon for giving it to me._

_I got it the middle and stopped it before Edward could touch Damon. "Can we take this somewhere else?" Tanya asked and pushed us into the nearby forest. _

"_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?" Edward yelled and sprung for Damon. _

Edward pounced on Damon and Damon landed on the ground. Damon was still on the ground and Edward headed for me, "Come on Bella it's time to go home, you've had a long enough break."

I pulled away and yelled "YOU DON'T OWN ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Damon rebuilt the strength and threw Edward off me. Edward hit a tree, his back up against the trunk. Leaves came down to the ground along with snow. "You touch her and you'll die too." Damon said and gripped his throat and pulled him back and slammed Edward's head to the trunk. _You'll die too._ What did he mean by that? "EDWARD!" Tanya shrieked. Tanya went to get involved and I gripped her and threw her back a few feet so she didn't get involved.

"You leave her alone, you go that?" Damon snarled. "She's not yours anymore, she's mine!"

Edward showed no sign of getting defensive and Damon started to head toward me. Edward gathered himself together and headed for Damon, Damon wasn't paying attention, he was staring at me. That's when I got involved. I went around Damon and attacked Edward to the ground.

"Leave me alone, you got that, if you ever loved me, you'll leave me alone." I yelled as I pinned him to the ground. Edward's head came toward mine and he mashed his lips to mine, I backed away and slapped him.

"Divorce papers should be in the mail sometime today or tomorrow." I stated, "Sign them and get lost." I stated and got off him. I walked to Damon and he gave me a kiss on the lips and we walked back to the wedding reception. We found Elena and Stefan and gave our regards of our behavior.

"This isn't your fault and nothing is ruined, no one really fully grasped what was going on." Stefan said.

"Go, before it does get grasped though, we understand." Elena said and we nodded. We went to the table and I grabbed my clutch when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where's Edward." It was Esme.

"In a fire somewhere." Damon said.

Esme balled up in fury and almost slapped him across the face. I caught her hand before she could.

"He's lying; he's with Tanya in the woods." I said and we turned around and got in the car and ran away. We were off to Mystic Falls.

**Okay, I'm so sorry its short, but I need to develop mystic falls more. This is where it ends and I need to play with the plot a little more! I am sorry but here's the fight everyone wanted to see! Love Carrie!**


	12. The truth

We flew into the nearest air port near Mystic Falls. Damon said it was the center of the mortal vampire and witch world. It still blew my mind that all these mythical creatures existed; Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, all of it. Damon and I didn't bother with a car, we ran to where Damon was taking me. We ran up to a large mansion that you could tell was over 3000 years old, or so it seemed. Damon took my bags I had placed to the side and he showed me inside.

"Is this your house?" I asked. His house was bigger than the Cullen mansions if not the same size.

"Uh huh, like it?" He asked.

"I do actually, it has antique character." I smiled.

"It should, I've lived here for my whole life." Damon stated. I didn't say anything, all I did was nod. "Here, I'll show you around." He said and then we walked deeper into the house.

"This is the kitchen." Damon said as we walked into the kitchen ns as he announced the other rooms as we walked in he held me and kept me close. We walked upstairs and showed me Stefan's room and then we walked into another room. "This is my room." He said.

"It's so much cleaner then Stefan's." I smiled.

"That's because I party in his room so he looks like the slob." Damon said and I laughed.

"That's not nice." I smiled.

"Who said I was nice?" Damon smiled and then led me to another room. "This will be your room." He stated and put my bag on the bed.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." I said. "You protected me from Edward yesterday, you picked me up when I was down, and you give me the thrills I've never had."

"Aw, you make me blush." Damon smiled. "So who said I was nice?"

"No one, but I know that you're pure naughty." I purred.

"Hmm well no one likes a good girl." He smiled and threw my bag on the floor and pulled me down on the bed.

DAMON POV:

I compelled her. I compelled her to do everything. Divorce her husband, drink human blood, and now I got her taking off her clothes. The ring on her finger was only making her weak. She didn't have her talent of a shield that was gone long ago almost immediately after she put the ring on her finger. She was wearing a mortal's defensive power when she wasn't even an mortal vampire. Bella was just another pawn, just another girl. Her skirt was on the floor across the room and now her shirt was coming off. It was going to a house warming party for just the two of us. We tore under the covers and the rest was history, she was the best one yet besides Katherine.

Bella's POV:

"Tell you where would be a better place to do what we did last night." Damon smirked. I smiled, last night was magical. "The beach." He smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"In a few days." Damon said as I pouted out my bottom lip and Damon smiled and kissed it.

"We need to go hunt." Damon said convincingly.

"Sure why not." I said and Damon took me into town and we found a few house parties going on. Once we took a few people away we fed and they were delicious. I wanted more in the human, but I had sucked him dry. I waited for Damon to finish feeding and then we threw the dead bodies over our shoulders and walked the roof tops to the shores. We swam with the bodies and ditched them under a huge rock that was under the rock. We swam up to shore and walked out onto the sand.

"Is this the beach you were talking about." I asked.

"Yes." Damon muttered and led me to the street again. We walked into a bar/restaurant and was seated at the bar. "Round of shots." Damon ordered.

"You know I can't drink right?" I asked.

"You can with that ring on your finger." Damon whispered and the bar tender brought over the shot glasses.

Damon drank and drank and eventually over the amount of time we were there, he was stoned and about to pass out if he were human. But no doubt he was drunk. The bar tender stopped the order and I dug into Damon's back pocket and found his wallet. I took out some cash to cover the bill and I slung his arm around my neck and we walked to the Salvatore Mansion. I knew it was going to be a long night.

**I am soooo sorry. I kind of took a drafting hiatious :( so there is a poll on my profile and you get to choose what my next story is, polls close august 1 so get your votes in. so there will be like 1 more chapter and then I'm going to start my next story, sorry I feel like this story is just dragging on and I am so tired of it. :( so at least I updated :) review Carrie**


	13. Lost and Found not to mention saved

Days had passed since Damon had become drunk and I was feeling weak in strength. I had drained several humans and it wasn't helping. "Am I sick or something?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. Damon was on his laptop playing a game and talking to someone.

"No, you're not sick, you can't get sick." Damon said as if it were obvious.

"No shit Sherlock, I can't get sick, but I feel weak." I said.

"Well, it's a nice, dark night, I say we go and have a little fun on the beach." Damon suggested convincingly.

"O-Okay." I stuttered forgetting what I was muttering about.

"Come on." He smiled and kissed my lips passionately.

We ran to the beach as the birds chirped and the street lights faded on this secluded lake. Damon's lips mashed up against mine. We fell to the ground and Damon tore off his t-shirt and we made love on the sand. I was about to remove my tattered shirt when I felt over whelmed, I felt light headed and everything started to spin. Damon was licking my neck and I put my hands on his cheeks to stop him.

"Damon stop." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." I murmured.

"Good, my plans going just like it should. Bella, I never loved you, nor have you been something special to me. I compelled you to do everything, you are still very much in love with your husband, you never wanted to drink human blood, and sex was my main priority." He said and got up off me.

A tear wanted to form as it started to pour. I wanted to slap him silly. I tried to move and get up but I couldn't get up or move a muscle. Damon had left and I was left here to die.

Thunder and lightning cracked and boomed above me and I wanted to die. I wanted to go to hell or where I went when I 'died'.

Edward's POV

It was pouring rain; the sky was livid with thunder and lightning not to mention rain. It was shades of black and purple and I had just received the divorce papers from Bella, I didn't sign them yet. I wanted to wait a few days so I could think it over. She filed them before the Wedding in Alaska. Damon I had a feeling made her get them and that truly bugged me. I would almost rather see her date Jacob Black then the bad ass mortal vampire.

My shoes slopped against the mud and wet sand along the lake I was walking by a lake. I was some place in Virginia. I wasn't as familiar with Virginia as I was with other states. The family never really stayed here long enough to become familiar with it.

Suddenly I smelled something memorable, something triggered from a long time. The scent was familiar. It was sweet and lavender. I was in no condition to go near a human considering I was hunting but I couldn't help it. I found someone lying in the sand, wet, muddy, and the girl had chocolate brown eyes and she had red eyes. It was my Bella. She was weak; she had on a mortal's defense ring. When the ring was on an immortal's hand, they became so weak they couldn't move, no matter what diet they had. Damon knew this guaranteed.

Bella was dying; she was becoming human and dying because of it. When vampires were this weak they became human again no matter the venom, the ring's power dominated the venom and cleaned it up; the venom was no good with the ring on. I was close to hurting her when her eyes started to disappear behind her eye lids. Doctor mode kicked in and I started to plead with her.

"Bella, Bella, stay with me." I told her and started to hit her cheek gently and try to keep her awake.

"Damon." She whispered.

"No Bella, Damon hurt you, please stay awake." I pleaded.

"Edward." She groaned in disappointment, lightning cracked from behind me and hit a tree.

"Come on Bella." I said quietly and lifted her bridal style. Her clothes were tattered and soaked, not to mention muddy." I took her into the house I was staying in and I sat her on the couch and I grabbed a wash cloth and went to try and help Bella. The ring was still on her so I slide it off and made a pile of things to burn. When I set the ring aside Bella was starting to slip into unconsciousness faster and faster. Her vampire color was gone by the time I had got her here, but now her human color that had come was leaving and she was becoming snow white.

"Bella, you need blood, you need food." I said

"Not human." She muttered faintly, "I hate humans." She said somewhat slurred

"Thank heavens." I murmured. She loved humans last time I saw her.

"Stay awake Bella and I quickly ran to get blood from an animal that was right by the house. I propped her up on the couch and I stuck the syringe in her mouth in the back.

She moaned and groaned and wanted it out of her mouth. She wasn't able to swallow on her own so I had to force feed her. I shoved it in the back of her throat and squeezed it. I gave her 4 syringes of blood and it still wasn't working. Maybe she needed more venom? "Bella, you need more venom, can you make some?" I asked.

"How?" She said barely coherent

"Swallow a lot." I said and I put blood in front of her for it to try and make it easier. It still wasn't working, she still couldn't swallow.

"Do you feel anybetter with the blood?" I asked.

"No, now let me die." She muttered.

"No, I can't." I said remembering an idea the mortals used to hunt and was harmless to the immortals. It would be risky cross contaminating venom but I was the one who's venom saved her from dying when she gave birth so it may work. Mortals would give their prey blood from their veins that contained some venom. It was now or never. I brought my wrist to my teeth and bit down over my strongest vein. Venom pooled my mouth and I grabbed the syringe and put the tip in my arm and pulled the top of the syringe up and stuck it in Bella's mouth. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. I squeezed back and gave her a few more shots of it and her vampire color started to come back as the venom reintroduced itself to her system.

"Sleep now." Bella moaned.

"Not now, you can't sleep anymore." I said snapping my fingers in her face.

"Stop it, that's really annoying." She spat and sat up more on her own. It was if nothing ever happen.

She was back, I saved her.

"Bella." I smiled.

"What happen?" She asked as she held her head.

"Damon almost killed you." I said.

"Damon wouldn't….  
She started to defend Damon before she remembered what had happened.

**Okay I'm going to stop there, there will be one more chapter which is the epilogue, remember to review on the last chapter and you get a video link for this story. Ps. Its not that great but I still want you to review anyway. ALSO VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT MY NEXT STORY IS. SO FAR I HAVE 7 VOTES AND AN EMMETT AND BELLA STORY IS WINNING WITH 3 VOTES. VOTE NOW! POLLS CLOSE AUGUST 1****ST****. Review! Carrie**


	14. Making Wishes Out Of Airplanes

I ran out of the house to find Damon, I wanted to kill him. "Bella, don't do this!" Edward ran after me and started to restrain me.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"You can't kill him; he has a brother and family." He said.

"No good scum!" I screamed and pulled from Edward's grip. "Fine I won't go." I muttered. Edward let me go as I started to 'relax. As I pretended to follow Edward back to the house, I deviated and ran from him.

"Bella!" Edward called and I heard him chase after me and I ran faster. I followed his scent and found the house again. Edward came up and grabbed me.

"Let me do this." I told him and he stared at me. "He fucked me on the beach." I said and stared at him intensely.

He growled at the thought of some else touching me. He released and I tore off a leg of a chair that was in someone's bulk trash. I climbed the wall of the house and peered in the window of Damon's room. He was screwing around with that bar tender and he had just killed her. He sucked her dry and he sat up on his bed. There was no blood on the perfect white sheets but there would be soon. I busted open the window and I gripped the leg of the chair tightly.

"Bella Cullen, you survived." He said as a smile played on his lips. "How nice."

"You are dead to me Damon Salvatore." I spat. Damon examined the leg of the chair that was in my hand as I brought it around to the front of me.

He eyed it carefully and had that evil smile on his face. "Try me." I attacked him and he caught my hand with the leg. I kicked him and fought him like he was Emmett. It was exactly like fighting Emmett, plain and simple. I got him under me and stabbed him. He tried to take it out of him but he couldn't. The chair leg was right in his heart and he was gone.

I got out of the house and light Damon's body on fire in the back yard. I couldn't help but think besides killing Damon, I killed humans, innocent lives. _I would be revenged for that one day_, I thought to myself. And what I didn't know was that revenge was too close for comfort.

Epilogue: The Beginning of Being Completely alone. Edward's POV

I let Bella go and kill Damon and figured she be back at the foreclosed house soon after. When she didn't come I walked around town to see what was going on and see if I could find her. I went to the Salvatore house and I found a fire that contained Damon Salvatore. I smirked that he had lost to Bella. I put it out since he was far too gone to come back. I walked around the town and nodded to the people who greeted me. It was a nice quant town with friendly people. Not one would think this was the center of mortal vampire birth.

I smelled burnt venom and a faint familiar scent. I followed the scent and found the Volturi was taking care of a conflict of mishap. I looked in the fire and there was my Bella, detangled in the fire. I looked to Jane as anger raged through my body.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"She feed too much; we were having threats of being exposed." Jane said.

"She didn't deserve this, she wasn't in her right mind, and she was being compelled." I explained.

"The Volturi don't give out chance after chance, it hurts our reputation, and the Cullens seem to take that for granitite. First it was the Immortal chance in time, than there was your precious off spring." Alec muttered.

"Felix finish up, my home waits." Jane said and shot me a wave of pain. I fell to my knees until they had left. Jane let the pain release and I stood to my feet shakily. I walked to the ash and scooped it up in my hands.

"Bella." I whispered and sobbed over it. She didn't deserve this at all. Damon Salvatore disserved this. I scooped up the ash and found a can from the dumpster, we would put her in an urn and we would have a proper ceremony. Bella deserved that much and much more. She never wanted this, Renesmee was going to be without a mother, and I was going to be without my soul mate, once again.

It was 9:25 at night and the church the ceremony was held was closing in 5 minutes. Esme and Renesmee sobbed and cried in front of the urn in the front of the church while I walked up there every once and a while I mostly stay to myself in thought in the dead center of the back of the pews. The men of the Cullens sobbed in the middle along with Alice and Rosalie. Jacob was a wreck and you couldn't look to him without a tear come out of his eye.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked to my right and I saw it was my daughter, the last living thing I had of my wife. "Come on, it's time to go home Daddy." She whispered as I looked up to the front, I saw that the urn was gone as so was my family.

She handed me my wool coat and she slipped on her trench coat. "Where's Jacob?" I asked

"With the rest of the family." She said. We walked out hand in hand to the steps of the church. The street lights made the street glow and shine from the previous rain. The rain had stopped so there were no clouds in the sky. Al you could see was the moon and the dim stars.

I looked up and so did Renesmee as we thought of how our loved one was up in heaven. "Dad, do you remember when I was little, you used to put me on your shoulders and where we lived there was too much city commotion or clouds to see the stars and you told me to make a wish on an airplane instead of a shooting start because it was impossible to see anything?" She asked

"I do, they were the good days." I reminisced as I remember the several days and weeks I had told her that.

"Well ever since you and mom had started to drift, every airplane I saw I made a wish that things would get better and I would make a wish every night before bed. But on the next airplane I see, I'm going to make a wish and hope she is in a better place then here."She said with a smile.

"You're just like your mother; you both know how to make me smile in the worst situation." I said and grinned.

She wrapped her long arms around me I pulled her into a hug and buried my face in her eyes. I started to sob in her hair as she squeezed me tight. "I miss her Nessie." I sobbed.

"I know Daddy, I do too." She quivered and we stayed there for what was hours.

A plane roared over head. "I wish Bella's in a better place and that I'll see her in the future sometime soon." I whispered and held my baby girl close, the only thing I had left of my one true love Isabella Swan-Cullen.

**That's it. Thank you all for your support and help on this story, I love you all. Tomorrow is the last day to vote on what my next story is and I really hope people do vote because I am leaving it up to you, I have almost 3 chapters already written on each story, especially the Emmett and Bella one. I personally want that one to win ;) Haha. AND if you REVIEW on this chapter I will send you a link for a video about this video. It's like a amateur made collaboration. It's not completely finished but I will have a list of who to send it to so REVIEW! I love you all :)**


	15. Poll Results

Okay So the poll results are in and the winner is…

Bella and Emmett! haha, NO I did not rig the results, but 2nd place was Bella being an accpmplise in the newborn war so that will be up after Bella and Emmett. :) thanks to all who voted. Peace LOVE .Rawr.


End file.
